Moonlight Rhapsody
by Jade Hyuga-Kazama
Summary: Summary: A late night between Neji and Tenten can turn into a mysterious night filled with love and confessions. I guess you can say it's fluffy...


Disclaimer: I believe it is fair to say we ALL know that I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this story. I am writing it simply because NejiTen is my favorite Naruto pairing.

Summary: A late night between Neji and Tenten can turn into a mysterious night filled with love and confessions. I guess you can say it's fluffy...

-

It was a late night in the village of Konohagakure. Almost all of the weary nin had turned in for the night, and were in their homes either already asleep or on their way to dream land at this very moment. But there were two nin who planned a evening with each other under the shining stars while no one else was around. They intended to spend the whole night together without the interruptions of their friends on top of the hokage's mansion. But from the looks of it, one of them was running late...

"He's late..." the young woman standing atop the hokage's mansion thought as she patted her foot, gazing up into the night sky

**Neji's Point of View**

"Damn Hinata for dragging me with her to Naruto's house just because she didn't wanna go to his house alone. She knew I was suppose to be going to meet Tenten tonight. Now Tenten is probably mad that I'm late..." I though as I hopped from rooftop to rooftop on the way to the hokage's mansion. I could see it in the distance as I picked up my pace.

With one final jump I landed on the rooftop of the mansion. Oddly, Tenten turned to me with a calm expression on her face. "Sorry I'm late. Hinata asked me to walk her to Naruto's house. She said she didn't want to go alone." I say, walking over to her. "It's okay. I was only waiting for a little while" she replies, just an ounce of disappointment within her voice. I don't know what came over me, but I could feel myself pull her into my embrace, her head tucked under my chin, her face in my chest. I inhaled her sweet aroma, coconut and vanilla, just wanting to stand there like that forever. I don't know how or why, but Tenten has a way of bringing out a side of me I tend to keep hidden. I try my best not to be swayed by my emotions, but around her I just can't help it...

**Tenten's POV**

I was shocked to find myself within Neji's arms. Normally he seemed so cold and so distant. But tonight seemed different. He was almost like a completely different person. I buried my face within his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He smelled of black tea. I felt so safe in his arms. It just felt like with him, nothing bad could happen. It was like we could conquer the world as long as we had each other. Like there was nobody else but us on the planet, and I would be just fine with that as long as we had each other. I knew at this very moment, that as long as we were together, we would be happy, but more importantly, I realized that as long as I had Neji, my life was perfect...

**Neji POV**

I held Tenten close to me as if my life depended on it. Sometimes I think it actually does depend on it. I loved everything about her, whether it was good or bad. I loved how sweet she always smelled even in spite of out tough training. I loved how she was always so sure of herself. I loved how she always had a drive to be better than everyone else. I loved her sense of independence, and how even when she knew she was falling apart, how she still tried to remain tough. I love the way she shivers and whines when lightning flashes during a thunderstorm. Most importantly, I love how even though she doesn't know it, she makes me melt deep down inside whenever she is close to me. She just tends to be the light in my darkness. She's there for me no matter what I do. I don't know what I would do without her...

**Regular POV**

"Neji..." Tenten called his name softly. "Hnn" he responded back. "Don't you think the moon looks so entrancing tonight?" She asked him, pointing into the sky at the full moon that was shining brightly. "Yes...it does" he said looking down at her. He loved the way the rays from the moon engulfed her, giving her skin a pale but beautiful glow. The wind blew gently, swirling around the loose pieces of hair not tucked within Tenten's buns, and rushing through Neji's dark long hair. Tenten sighed at the feel of the cool air against her bare skin (she wasn't in her usual attire. She wearing a short sleeved royal blue chinese style shirt, a black skirt, and her black sandals. Neji however, did have on his usual attire). He held her a bit tighter to ensure that she stayed warm.

"Thank you" she said, tightening her grip around his waist. "Neji?" She said "Yes" he answered. "What would you do if I said I love you?" She asked. He looked down at her, in shock at first, then his gaze softened. "I would say that I love you too" he smiled at her.

Tenten's dropped her jaw in shock. She could feel the tears pooling around in her eyes, and then draining down her cheeks. "Really?" she asked. "Yes. I always have loved you and I always will love you no matter what" Neji said. "But...Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tenten asked. "You know that I am not good at telling people my feelings Tenten..." He started, then grabbed her face in his hand and pulled it close to hers. "And all that matters is that we know now" He finished. Then, he gently pressed his mouth against hers in sweet bliss. He could taste the cherry chap stick that she was wearing, and he didn't really like cherry anything, but it was on Tenten and he absolutely loved it.

All that mattered was that those two were sharing this moonlit night together...

-

So that's it. Please read and review and let me know what you think. based on reviews I will decide whether to turn this into a two-shot or not...


End file.
